LIFE AND LOVE: Or Something Like It
by interpol
Summary: JJ. 'TK's gotten cute..and tall.. wow..his eyes..' "...Are you checking out that blonde kid, Sora" A pointless (maybe) sokeru (yes, TK&Sora) that's set in high school.


Warning: This fic may not go anywhere. DISCLAIMER TIME!

SORA: SOKERU?! I THOUGHT THESE DIED. A LONG TIME AGO!

AUTHORESS: Woah-easy there, Sora. Take a deep breath-breathe.

TAI & MATT: Sokeru is EVIL! ::Stabs::

AUTHORESS: Like that'll do any good… calm down and besides, there's nothing you can do about it anyways.

TK: Yeah, be open-minded

DAVIS: ::Long whistle:: TK and Sora? That's almost as weird as me and Mimi!

AUTHORESS: Daikimi, eh…?

MIMI: Don't. Even. Think. About. It.

AUTHORESS: ::Cough:: CARTMAN!

CARTMAN: ::Comes out wearing a whore outfit, makes a 'talk to the hand' gesture to all of them:: Wha-eva! Wha-eva! I do wha' I want!

SORA: ::Sighs…::

AUTHORESS: Onto the f#cking story!

KEN: You didn't even do the disclaimer.

AUTHORESS: ::Reads back:: …Oh… Well, whatever, y'all know I don't own digimon anyways.

IZZY: Thank goodness.

AUTHORESS: Hey!

&&&&&&& LIFE AND LOVE: Or Something Like It &&&&&&&&

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&ODAIBA HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Freakin' freshman! MOVE!" Davis Motomiya felt a rough shove against the side, as he was pushed to the floor by a seventeen year old junior. As if it wasn't bad enough, the junior was a girl. "Don't get your G-string in a knot!" Davis growled, glaring at the girl who just simply laughed it off and walked away, muttering 'stupid frosh.'

Murmurs about new teachers, new classes, and new students floated throughout the cafeteria. Sophomores, juniors, and seniors, as ever year, looked down upon the newbies.

TK Takaishi, who was standing right behind Davis during the whole episode, shook his head in disapproval and extended his hand to the fallen boy. Davis sucked up his pride and took his hand, pulling himself up. It was the first day of school and already he didn't like it. "That wasn't nice, pointing out her G-string," the blonde boy stated. Davis raised an eyebrow. "Dude, ever since they abolished that uniform rule, look how skanky the clothes are now."

TK snickered. "What's so funny, TS?" Davis inquired. "Oh, nothing, just trying to imagine you in a uniform." Davis struck a pose. "That would be too sexy for anyone to see." In response, Davis got a stare that looked like this: Oo. TK nearly burst out laughing.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&ODAIBA HIGH SCHOOL GYMNASIUM&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So, let me get this straight-I have to run all around the gym and dump juice on all the freshmen?"

"That's right, Sora!" Responded Lacey Bridges, the captain of the spirit squad. "But it's not JUST juice, it's INITIATION JUICE!"

Sora rolled her eyes. "Potato, potahto." The red-headed girl looked around at all the green and gold streamers and balloons that decorated the gym. It was a little too much glitter for Sora, so her face was unsure. "Cheer up girl! It's a tradition. Every year the freshmen get soaked in jui-initiation juice. A lot of people would like your job," piped up Rachel Lawas, who was sitting on the floor next to Sora.

The digichild mumbled something still being sticky after her initiation and stepped up on the bottom bleacher. Her eyes wandered. She imagined herself in the digital world surrounded by her old friends, many of whom she had lost contact with. Occasionally, she would bump into Izzy, Matt, or Tai, but it just wasn't the same… as for the younger digidestined - hell, Sora forgot their names-with the exception of TK and Kari.

"Earth to Sora… Earth to Sora… Snap out of it!"

"Huh?" She blinked and shook her head, looking directly into the face of Joe Kido, who was now the president of Odaiba High. "What are YOU thinking about? Justin again?" He asked. Sora blushed. "No! Shut up!" she yelled, then lowered her voice. "I was thinking about the digital world…" Joe looked at her, and his eyes softened. "Sora, that was five years ago. It's over… you know that." She bit her lip and nodded slowly. "I know, Joe, but it's just…"

"Hard? Yeah, I know."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&ODAIBA HIGH SCHOOL CAFETERIA (again)&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Blegh!" Yolei spit out the grayish looking meat back onto her tray. Kari sweat dropped, poking her meat with the plastic fork. Davis stared at his food, a look of fear frozen in his face. "Well, the food here is the same as middle school," TK pointed out, sighing. "Maybe worse!" responded Yolei, getting up from the table they all sat at and throwing hers away. "I can't wait until I'm a junior," Kari said, smiling. Her elbows were propped up on the table and her head lay on her palms. "Juniors and seniors can leave campus for lunch." Davis pumped his fist in the air. "Hell yeah!" Ken, who had been quiet the whole time, finally spoke up. "MY JELLO HAS EYES!"

TK's mind, however, was elsewhere. He was scanning the cafeteria, as if searching for someone. Yolei noticed this. "What are you looking for, TK?" she asked, tilting her head to the side. "Oh… huh? Sorry, I wasn't listening," TK coughed and looked back down at his tray.

"Looking for somebody?" Kari asked, her eyebrows raising. Davis snickered. "You got a girlfriend …boyfriend already TA?" Kari and Yolei shot Davis a glare. TK laughed. "Yeah right." His eyes traveled back to the food. 'I wish I knew what I was looking for.'

A crash on the other side of the cafeteria caught their attention. A bunch of freshman girls were on the floor, covered in food, soda, and lord knows what else.

"Ouch. That's gotta hurt."

TK stood up from the table and walked over to the group. Kari, Yolei, and Davis watched as TK started helping all of them up (and getting food all over himself while he was at it) while the rest of the people in the cafeteria were laughing at the whole scene.

"He's got balls," a sophomore muttered.

Sora, meanwhile, had ventured into the cafeteria so she could get that special initiation juice that was soon to be used in the rally later on that day. "Haha, look Sora! Apparently, there's a frosh-food mishap! On the first day!" Sora's friend Fiona Asaki remarked, pointing to the food covered girls on the other side of the cafeteria.

Sora squinted, looking at them. "There's a boy helping them out, how sweet!" Fiona said. Sora's eyes widened when she caught site of the boy, his blonde hair, that freaking white hat that he always wore. "…TK…?" she said quietly. Sora's jaw nearly dropped. 'He's gotten tall…and cute…wow…his eyes… and he's helping them out…he's so…'

"Are you checking out that blonde kid?!"

"What? NO! I know him-from a long time ago. I was not -checking- him out," Sora said, a faint blush coming onto her. "…Riiiight, well, if it's any exception, he IS cute for a freshman," Fiona replied, nodding. "Let's get that initiation juice!" But before she could grab Sora's wrist and drag her to the storage room, the girl was gone.

"He's so nice!" said Kari, as she sighed while she watched TK help up the girls. Davis gritted his teeth. "Stupid TZ…" he muttered, but under that pissed off demeanor, Davis had a hidden respect for the digichild of hope.

"Thank you so much!" One of the girls who was on the floor covered in food said, as TK helped her to her feet. She smiled and hugged TK, thus covering the boy in more gravy than what was necessary. TK sweatdropped. "No problem." That was the last of them. He sighed in satisfaction at his good deed for the day and looked around. "Hey, I'm really impressed with what you did. I-I mean, it's nice…"

The voice attracted TK's attention. He turned to see who had said it. Lo and behold, there was Sora Takenouchi, standing several feet away from him. TK suddenly felt warm, and soon realized that he was blushing. He looked away from her. "I was just helping out," he said. 'Who is that? She looks so familiar, but I can't place my finger on it…'

"It was very kind of you," Sora complimented again. "Thanks," he responded.

Suddenly, Davis had popped up behind TK. "Hey TS!" he greeted. Soon, Kari, Yolei, and Ken were right beside him. "Hi, I'm Kari," Kari said, smiling to Sora.

Sora raised her eyebrows. "You… don't remember me?" Sora bit her lip. 'I HAVE been too astringed from Tai and Matt…' she thought, shaking her head. "Kari! It's me! Sora! Takenouchi! Sora Takenouchi! You don't know who I am?"

Kari's jaw dropped. "So…ra? Oh my god! I can't believe I forgot!" She ran up to Sora and hugged her. Sora, although reluctant, hugged back. "It's been so long!" TK looked back up at Sora and Kari. 'That's Sora?! I can't believe I didn't remember!' TK thought, mentally slapping himself for forgetting. For a few seconds, they were all at an unexpected yet happy reunion. Until…

"So-Ra, what are you DOING with all the freshmen?" The girl that had shoved Davis earlier was now standing next to Sora. Kari let go of her and backed up, away from the girl. "Don't worry about it Lina," Sora said shrugging. Lina laughed and pulled Sora away from the group, who was currently wondering what the hell just happened. "Juniors," Ken muttered.

When Lina and Sora were at a far enough distance, Lina turned to her and said, "Sora, are you nuts! Mixing it up with FRESHMEN? Juniors and freshmen don't mix. At all." Sora rolled her eyes and asked lamely, "Why do you say that?" Lina chuckled and responded, "Sora, Sora, Sora. You still have a lot to learn…" Sora looked over at the group, who was looking at her. 'Juniors and freshmen don't mix…?'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&END CHAPTER ONE&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MATT: Yeah! Juniors and freshmen DON'T mix!

AUTHORESS: Would you STFU?

MATT: I don't speak internets. (Hahaha, Bush moment!)

IZZY: STFU means Standard Technology For the Underachievers, like you, Tai!

TAI: HEY! How dare you! As a matter of fact… ::Pauses…::

AUTHORESS: Got nothing, huh?

TAI: ::Huffs:: Give me time to come up with a comeback.

MATT: I'm not going to stay here for years just so you could come up with a comeback, dolt.

TAI: ::Glares:: I'll be going to my trailer! ::Stomps off::

IZZY: ::Yells: You don't have a trailer!

AUTHORESS: ::Looks around:: Where's Sora, TK, Davis, Mimi, and the rest of them?

MATT: Group orgy.

IZZY: …

AUTHORESS: I don't remember writing them in an… or wait… ::Thinks:: …Nope, never did.

MATT: You should. Me. Sora. Mimi. Hot tub.

AUTHORESS: Ok. Sora. Mimi. Drown. You. In. Hot tub.

IZZY: I like the sound of that!


End file.
